


Hearts at War

by Thisbe1304



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-20 21:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisbe1304/pseuds/Thisbe1304
Summary: Angel finds love with Willow that not even his demon can deny.





	1. Not So Boring Summer

Willow lost herself among the rows of books in Chapters the local bookstore. It was summer break, and she had been left to her own devices. Xander had taken a part time job in order to keep himself out of the house. Spending any length of time with his all to often drunk father and neglectful mother was difficult to say the least. While Buffy had left the Hellmouth for the excitement of L.A., and much needed bonding time with her father.

Angel stopped his browsing when the unmistakable scent of Willow invaded his senses. The shy girl’s essence reminded him of sunshine and daisies. He hadn’t seen the red head since the last crisis before school had ended. Since then he had gone back to his solitary existence. Until that moment he hadn’t realized he’d missed the human interaction.

Spotting a copy of the latest mystery novel by one of her favorite authors on the top shelf she let out a happy squee. Standing on her toes she stretched trying in vain to reach the desired novel. Her fingers could barely brush the bottom of the spine.

Watching Willow’s futile struggle he moved behind her. Trapping her body between his, and the book shelf he reached up removing her desired book.

Her breath froze in her chest, and her heart sped up as a strong body pressed against her from behind. A strong arm reached around her plucking her book effortlessly from it’s lofty perch.

Stepping away from the slight girl he awaited her reaction to his intrusion.

Turning to thank the stranger Willow found herself staring into the soulful brown eyes of Angel. “A-angel thank you”, she stuttered as the vampire offered her the novel. Taking it with a grateful smile she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Are you here alone? I didn’t see the others.” He didn’t like the idea of the quiet girl walking the streets alone after dark.

The vampire’s concern was obvious, and it made her heart do a strange flip flop. The only people who ever cared about her well being were out busy living their own lives. “Buffy is visiting her dad, and Xander is working at the Double Meat Palace. Kinda been on my own b-but it’s okay.” Willow tried to cover her loneliness with a cheery smile.

“Well you’ve got me tonight”, he assured her. Giving Willow the ghost of a smile he ushered her down the aisle he had yet to find his own purchase. He settled on a paperback La Nausse a French philosophical novel that fit his state of mind.

After paying for their books Willow waited for Angel to part ways. He wasn’t exactly one for hanging around unless danger was eminent.  
“What’s next on the agenda, Willow?” Angel inquired as he took the bag from her hands falling in step beside her.

She was in disbelief the normally reserved vampire actually wanted to spend time with her outside of their normal setting of the library or the face of danger. “Espresso Pump for caffeinated goodness”, the shy hacker replied.

“I haven’t had a good cup of coffee in ages.” While under normal circumstances the thought of talking over coffee wouldn’t appeal to him, but Willow was an intelligent girl who once out of her shell could definitely hold her own in a conversation.

They found a quiet table in the back of the Espresso Pump and settled in. It was open mic night and between enjoying the live entertainment they found themselves talking.

The vampire listened intently as Willow talked about computers which were her passion. It was refreshing to see the girl so open eager to share herself. He found himself honestly talking to her as he hadn’t done with anyone in years. Somehow the others and talk of the Hellmouth never arose. They were just two people getting to know each other over coffee.

Willow had long ago finished her third mocha chino, but was loath to see the evening end. Sighing she raised her emerald gaze to Angel’s. She had expected him to be a reticent companion, but he had turned out to be engaging company. “I guess I should be heading home”, she reluctantly admitted gathering her things.

Like a true gentleman he rose from the table in anticipation of her. “I’ll walk you home you shouldn’t be out alone.” On the way out of the shop he ask the waitress for her pen and note pad he hastily wrote something down piquing Willow’s interest. He slipped the paper into the red head’s hand. “In case you have another lonely night or have need of me.”

Unfolding the note in her hand Willow was surprised to see it was a phone number. When she had pictured finally getting a guys number she hadn’t anticipated it would be from a 200 year old vampire. She knew he was just a friend someone like her wouldn’t attract such a man.

Willow tried to find time with Xander over the summer during his off days, but more and more her nights were spent with Angel. He told her of his life in Ireland before he was turned. Willow learned about his childe Drusilla and her mate Spike. It hurt her heart to know he was estranged from his family though he never explained why. She knew what it was like to have an absentee family. 

Angel enjoyed the nights spent with Willow his self inflicted isolation didn’t seem to extend to her. Part of him resented the upcoming school year their time together would be cut short; school, her friends, and the latest crisis would dominate her life. He would be there for her his only solace in the darkness.


	2. When She Was Bad

Willow and Xander had gotten ice cream then went for a walk around the darkened streets of Sunnydale. Tiring of walking the red head took a seat on a stone wall; Xander leaned against it facing the graveyard.

“I’m so restless”, Xander exclaimed his eyes roaming over the empty graveyard. “I’m actually glad school is starting again.”

Willow took a bite of her ice cream before replying. “Yeah, and that has nothing to do with a certain girl that we both know that is a vampire slayer?”

“Please. I’m so over her.” The brunette affirmed before casually asking. “Did she, uh, say when she was getting back, about which I don’t care?”

His feelings for the blonde slayer was obvious despite his denial. They had been friends since kinder-garden and he had yet to see her as a girl not just a buddy. “I haven’t heard from her. I mean, I got a couple postcards after she went to L.A. and then, like, nothing.” 

“Yeah, I never heard… Well, she’s probably having fun with her dad”, Xander dejectedly replied.

Meeting Xander’s woeful gaze Willow felt a pang of sympathy. “And you don’t care.”  
”Okay, so maybe there’s some interest. I’m a man, I have certain desires. Certain needs…” He moved closer to Willow.

No part of her wanted to hear of his manly desires for Buffy. “I don’t wanna know”, the shy girl affirmed.

The playful intimacy was becoming less playful as he moved closer smiling at her. “Don’t you”, he taunted. Switching gears he dabs his cone at her, leaving ice cream on her nose. “I’ve got a movie for you.” Xander said resuming their game of guessing movie titles.  
“Xander…”, Willow responded exasperated.

He dabs another bit of ice cream on her nose. “Come on. You’re Amish, you won’t fight back because you’re Amish, I mock you with my ice cream cone, Amish Guy.”  
“Witness. My nose is cold.” She wryly replies.  
Moving closer Xander acts like he’s going to lick it. Willow leans back laughing at his antics. “Xander!”

 

“What can I say? It makes your nose look tasty.” He removes the offending ice cream with a napkin.   
Her arm is on his shoulder they come close to kissing. Thoughts of his desire for Buffy invade her thoughts and she backs off. Then she notices a vampire beside them his face perilously close to theirs. Screaming Willow leaps from the wall.  
A newbie stands on the other side of the wall a dirty tux attesting to his newly risen status. He smoothly vaults the wall stalking the two teens.

“Willow, go!” Xander demanded stepping in front of the startled red head.  
She stubbornly stood her ground unwilling to leave her best friend to face the vampire alone.   
Xander punches the vampire, but he is unphased. He grabs the boy by the neck pulling him in for the kill.  
She desperately searches for a weapon to no avail. Finally Willow took it upon herself to grab the vampire’s arm, trying to wrench him off of Xander.

A strong hand took hold of the vampire’s shoulder pulling him back and spinning him around into the path of a fist. After a series of kicks and punches Buffy turns to her friends. “Hi guys.”  
The vampire rises to his feet behind her without looking back she kicks him in the chest sending him flying back into a tree. A broken branch impaled the vampire he explodes in a cloud of dust. The slayer doesn’t even glance behind her. 

“Miss me?” The blonde asked cheekily.

The teens walked down the street, while Xander matched strides with Buffy Willow struggled to keep up with them.

Casting a curious glance at her friends Buffy asked. “So, how did you guys fare? Did you have any fun without me?

“No”, Xander quickly affirmed.

Thinking of the nights spent with the vampire who had become her friend over the past months brought a smile to the shy girl’s face. “Yes.”

“Summer was a little yawnworthy. Our biggest excitement was burying the Master, because fry cook at the Double Meat Palace was no big whoop.” Xander assured her giving her a goofy smile.  
Buffy’s face subtly hardened at the mention of the Master’s name. Neither teen took notice of the change in their friend.  
“That’s right, you missed it! Right out by that tree.” Willow indicated a tree deep in the grave yard. “Giles buried the bones and we poured holy water and chanted and we got to wear robes!” The hacker excitedly informed her.

Nodding Xander joined in, “very intense. You shoulda been.”

“Have you seen Giles”, Willow asked changing the subject.

Staring at the tree Willow pointed at Buffy answered crossly, “why would I call Giles? I’ll see him at school.”

Xander threw an arm over Buffy’s shoulders. “Man, I’m really glad you’re back.

“Yeah. Me too.” The slayer replied unconvincingly as she continued looking at the tree.

_____________________________________________________________________

Buffy wakes from a nightmare of the Master killing her with a start, gasping and sweating. Sitting up she runs a shaking hand through her hair. She hears a noise outside the window. Rising from bed she goes to investigate the sound. Angel looks back at her from the other side of the glass.

Raising the window Buffy addressed the vampire, “hello”.

“Mind if I come in?” He politely asked the sleep tousled slayer.

Moving away from the window she shrugged. “Be my guest”, she replied noncommittally.

Angel enters the room with the grace of a centuries old vampire. “How are you?”

“Peachy”, the blonde slayer flippantly responded causing a moment of uncomfortable silence. “So, is this a social call? It’s kind of late. Or it is for me. For you this is, what, lunch hour?”

Wincing at her harsh words Angel moved away from Buffy. “It’s not a social call.”  
“And that means grave danger. Gosh, it’s so good to be home.” She groused taking a seat on her bed.

Frowning Angel continued, “I’m sorry. I wish I had better news”

Blue eyes filled with impatience. “Let me guess. Some of your cousins have come for a family barbecue, and we’re all on the menu.”

Sighing with annoyance Angel paced across the room. “The Anointed One. He’s been gathering forces somewhere in town. I’m not sure why.”

“I guess I’ll find out soon enough”, she flippantly responded.

“You don’t sound too concerned.” The dark haired vampire stopped his pacing.

Buffy shrugged, “I can handled myself. I could use a little action, anyway.”

Concern for the teen lanced through him. “Don’t underestimate the Anointed One just because he looks like a child. He has power over the rest of them. Its source is deep, and old. They’ll do anything for him.”

Buffy smirked at the vampire. “Did you miss me”, her words held a taunting edge.

“Yes, but Willow’s company was more than enough to keep any loneliness at bay.” He wasn’t going to be baited by a snarky teen.

His words stung Willow had made no mention of spending time with him. Frustrated she groused, “is that it? Is that everything? ‘Cause you woke me up from nice dream.”

Moving over to the window he cast a glance over his shoulder. “Sorry. I’ll go.”

_____________________________________________________________________  
Buffy enters the Bronze she sees Xander and Willow, and starts to cross the room to join them, when Angel appears before her. “Oh. Hi again.”

“Hi.” He greeted the distracted slayer.

She cast a curious glance around the club. “Is there danger at the Bronze?”

“I can’t help thinking I’ve done something to make you angry. That bothers me more than I’d like. Angel told the distant blonde.

Turning her attention back to the vampire she addressed him. “I’m not angry. I have no idea where that comes from.”

“What are you afraid of? Me? Us?” He moved closer to the slayer.

Scoffing she takes a step back. “Uh, could you contemplate getting over yourself? There’s no ‘us’. I’m sorry if I was supposed to spend the summer mooning over you, but I didn’t I moved on to the living. Besides you seemed to have found to find a way to occupy yourself.” She gave him a distasteful look, “Willow really?” She leaves making her way over to her friends.

Willow couldn’t help, but notice the exchange with Buffy had left a sour look on the vampires face. When the slayer reached the table she was quick to question the blonde. “What’s wrong with Angel?”

“Beats me”, she replied shrugging. She grabs Xander’s hand as the band starts playing. “Let’s dance.”

“Uh, uh…” Xander mumbles as Buffy leads him onto the dance floor. 

The red head watched on in disbelief as Buffy danced with Xander. The teen pressed her body seductively against the brunette. His face clearly showing his pleasure at the much wanted attention from the slayer. 

Angel’s attention wasn’t focused on the couple on the dance floor, but instead on his friend who watched the scene stricken.

Buffy turns in his arms whispering something in his ear. Then moves forward as if to kiss him.

A pained sound escapes Willow as tears prick her eyes. Rising from the table she flees the club, and the sight before her. In the alley behind the Bronze Willow finally allowed the tears to fall. She was pulled into strong comforting arms, and she knew without looking Angel had come to her side.

“Don’t cry, Saileach”, the vampire soothed her by stroking her hair. He had taken to calling her by name in his native tongue of Gaelic. It had seemed so natural after all they had shared.

Stifling her tears she turned to face Angel. “I’m sorry I’m being silly.”

Raising a hand to brush away her tear, Angel smiled woefully at the distressed girl. “Nonsense you’ve been hurt it’s only natural.”

“B-but you and Buffy surly-” she was interrupted by him.

“There is no me and Buffy she’s moved on, and so have I.” He quietly admitted. “Hurting you was uncalled for though. She’s a girl playing at being a woman uncaring of who stands in her way.” Angel took Willow’s small hand in his own. “Come I’ll buy you a mocha.”

Smiling at the vampire at her side she allowed herself to be led away.


	3. When She Was Bad pt 2 Sacrifice

Willow, Xander, and Giles sat around the student lounge discussing Buffy’s possible possession due to her recent actions. When she approached they quickly changed the subject.

“The Master. I went by his grave last night and they have a vacancy.” The slayer stated taking a seat with her friends.

Removing his glasses Giles exclaimed, “good God”.

“What would somebody want with Master bones?” Willow asked her brow furrowing in concern.

Xander was quick to join in on the conversation. “Trophy? Horrible conversation piece?”

Buffy turns her attention to Giles. “They’re gonna bring the Master back to life, and I see to recall you telling me he was history.”

“Buffy, I’ve never heard of a revivification ritual being successful--.” The watcher was cut off by his charge.

“But you’ve heard of them. Thanks for the warning.” Her tone was harsh and unforgiving.

Willow spoke up in defense of the Watcher, “Buffy, Giles did bury him in hallowed--”

Unapologetically she interrupted her friend. “This is Slayer stuff, okay? Can we have less from the civilians, please?”

Xander angered at Buffy’s behavior finally spoke up. “Okay, that’s just about--”

Snyder appears beside them interrupting Xander's tirade. “I believe that some of us have classes.” He turns to address Giles, “and some of us have jobs”.

“I’ll see you all in the library after school, and we can finish our discussion.” Giles told the teens before departing.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Dusk had fallen and the gang sat huddled around a table in the library.

Giles paced as he read from an ancient tome. “All right, I’ve got something. It’s Latin, so bear with me. Um, to revive the vampire they need his bones. He gave Buffy a sheepish glance. “Which they have, and uh the blood… of the closet person, someone connected to the vampire.”

“That’d be me”, the Slayer affirmed.

“Perhaps…” Giles shut the book he had been reading from.

Buffy clenched her fists, “We were very close. Way close. We killed each other, okay? It really promotes togetherness.”

Straighting from his slouched position Xander joined in. “Well, is there anything on when the ceremony might take--” A rock smashed through the window behind his head. He ducks as everyone moves alarmed. The blonde girl just spins catching the rock. A note had been affixed to it using Cordelia’s necklace.

“This is Cordelia’s”, Buffy murmurs removing the note. “Come to the Bronze before it opens, or we make her a meal.”  
Xander’s face twisted in confusion. “They’re gonna cook her dinner?” Slowly realization dawns on his face. “Please pretend I didn’t ask that.”

Nervously Willow bit her lip. “What do we do?”

Tossing the note onto the table the Slayer turned to Willow. “I go to the Bronze and save the day.

“I don’t like this”, Xander said interjecting himself into the girls conversation.

“Nor I”, the Watcher was quick to add.

Crossing her arms over her chest in a standoffish manner Buffy addressed her friends. “Well, you guys aren’t going.”

“What do you mean”, the concerned red head questioned.

Buffy let out an exasperated sigh. I can’t be looking out for you three while I’m fighting.” Despite protests from her friends and Watcher that she was walking right into a trap Buffy sat out for the Bronze alone.

Rushing to the phone on the library counter Willow dialed a number she knew by heart. Her heart sank with every ring he had to be home she needed him. 

Rolling over groggily Angel reached for his phone if only to silence it’s shrill ringing. “Yeah”, his voice was rough and clipped.”  
“Oh Angel I’m sorry to wake you”, her voice wavered from the sense of dread that had settled over her.  
Willow’s tone had him sitting up and throwing off the covers. “What’s happened, Saileach?”

“It’s Buffy she’s going to the Bronze. It’s a trap--” The redhead’s voice cracked.

“Shh… I’ll go to her and lend a hand.” He quickly assured Willow as he began pulling on his clothes.

“Thanks, Angel” she responded relief washing over her.  
Buffy was nearing the Bronze when Angel stepped from the shadows. She turns clearly annoyed. “You know being stalked isn’t really a big turn-on for girls.”

“You need help. Someone to watch your back”, Angel replied.

Buffy tilts her head exposing her neck. “You sure you don’t mean my neck?”

Trying to hold back his anger the vampire was quick to ask. “Why are you riding me?”

“Because I don’t trust you. You’re a vampire or is that an offensive term? Should I say undead American?” Her tone was mocking.

Running a hand through his still sleep tousled hair Angel addressed the sour blonde. “You have to trust someone. You can’t do this alone.”

Harden blue eyes met concerned brown. “I trust me.”

“You’re not as strong as you think”, the vampire informed her.

Buffy moved to stand toe to toe with Angel. “You think you could take me?”

“What?” He asked in confusion.

A smirk crossed her features. “Come on, you must have wondered. A vampire… The Slayer… I know you’ve thought about it. If it came down to a fight could you take me? Why don’t we find out?”

“I’m not gonna fight you”, Angel affirmed.

Scoffing Buffy asks. “No? Big strong vampire like yourself?”

“Buffy”, the vampire grated his patience wearing thin.

Uncaring of her companion’s feelings she continued. “Come on. KICK. MY. ASS.” Despite a low growl which emanated from Angel. “Now we get to see who we’re really dealing with.”

He stops growling controlling himself. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

Remembering Cordelia a flash of guilt crosses her face. “I do.”  
“Well, you’re wasting time”, he stated moving past her to enter the Bronze.

Entering slowly Buffy looks around the room. Her confidence wavering she pulls out a stake. Crying from the stage draws her attention. She finds a girl huddled on her knees with her back to her crying. Her eyes narrow suspiciously as she moves forward. “That’s not Cordelia.”

Laughing the female vampire turns to Buffy. “Cordelia, she didn’t come.”

“Where is she”, the Slayer demanded.

Shaking her finger at Buffy as one would do to a naughty child the vampire moved closer. “I’m not supposed to tell.”

Looking for possible points of attack Angel addresses the Slayer. “I don’t like this.”

“What”, the blonde questioned.

“There’s the bait. Where’s the hook?” He asked indicating the lack of attackers.

Her attention drifted from the vampire in front of her to sweep the shadows looking for unseen enemies. Taking advantage of Buffy’s distracted state the vampire jumped her. Instinctively she rolls then flipped the vampire over. Coming to her feet she put a booted foot on the vampire’s neck. “You’re right. Why would they just send one?” 

 

Giles paced the length of the library studying the revitalization ritual closer. “This Latin is translated from Sumerian, and rather badly, which makes it difficult. The person closest to the Master actually translates as the nearest physically. The person or person who-” His face fell in disbelief. “-were with him when…”

Impatient Willow interrupted, “when what?”

The Watcher looked at the teens dead certainty on his face. “It is a trap.”

Willow approaches Giles almost running into two vampires she screamed in surprise taking a step back.  
Xander and Giles look around taking stock of the situation. There are four vampires surrounding them. The book fell from the Watcher’s hands with a thud, “it just isn’t for her.”

Buffy finished securing the vampire’s hands behind her back with Angel’s belt, then passed her over to Angel.

“What’s going on?” He questioned propelling his captive forward, as he followed Buffy out of the Bronze.

Casting a glance over her shoulder she addressed him on the move. “It was a trap for the others. We have to get to the library.”

Angel wrenched the woman’s arms painfully in response eliciting a moan from her.  
The library had been ransacked. Books and papers littered the floor chairs were over turned. Buffy rushes to Xander who is struggling to stand. The teen was beaten and bloody. 

“Where are the others? What happen?” The Slayer asked out of breath from her dash from the Bronze.  
Touching his tongue to his split lip he winced. “Vampires. The ones you could handle yourself.”

“Where did they take Giles and-”, she is interrupted by a seething Xander.

Fury flashed in the teens normally humor filled brown eyes. “I don’t know! I don’t know what your problem is. What your issues are, and as of now I officially don’t care! If you’d worked with us for five seconds you could have stopped this.

The blonde sank down into a chair trying to gather her wits. Now was not the time to break down. “Why take them and not you?”

“Giles said the ritual was… They needed people close to the Master physically close, when he…” Xander still dazed did his best to explain.

The reality of the situation settled over the Slayer. “The ones who were with his when he died.”

“Giles, Willow Cordelia”, the teen affirmed.

Nodding the blonde added, “and Ms. Calendar”.

Swallowing thickly Xander voiced his fears. “Odds are they’ve got the complete set by now.”

“We just have to find out where.” Buffy stated rising from her seat moving to stand near Angel and his captive.

“How”, the other teen demanded.

“Simple”, Angel ground out as he slams the female vampire onto the table. “Where did they take them?”

Laying on her back staring up at the older vampire she laughed. “You’re too late your friends are dead.” The enraged vampire struck her. “What are you gonna do, kill me?”

“After a bit of torture, yes.” Angel darkly promised the struggling woman. Reaching over he ripped the cross from Buffy’s neck careful to hold it by the chain. Prying her mouth open he drops the cross inside retaining his grip on the chain. The vampire writhed in pain as smoke drifts from her mouth. “The only question is how will we wile away the hours until then?”

The teens watch in silence clearly disturbed by his method of extracting information.

Angel pulls the cross out by the chain. “So, once again where is my friend?” His slip of tongue did not go unnoticed by the Slayer.  
Quietly the three slip into the factory, and are faced with a disheartening sight. The Master’s bones lay splayed out on a table, and there hanging above them were their missing friends. Vampires mill about preparing for the ritual.

“We gotta do something now!” Xander hissed from his place in the shadows.

Buffy turns to the others. “You two get the others out of here.”

Nodding in agreement Angel addresses the Slayer, “we’ll need you to distract the vampires”.  
“Right.” Buffy begins to work her way towards the gathering of vampires.

Xander stops her with a hand on her shoulder. “What are you going to do?”

“I’m gonna kill them all. That oughta distract them.” She vowed leaving the safety of the shadows.

While Buffy did battle with the vampires who had been preparing for the ceremony Xander and Angel slip up the stairs. Angel took hold of the chain and began pulling the suspended unconscious bodies toward them, but his soul focus was on Willow much to his dismay she was furthest from him. 

Xander helped the vampire release the bodies of his friends from their chains. He was relieved to see those who had been released were slowly coming to their senses. A enraged vampire in full game face came running up the stairs as Angel eased Willow down and into his arms. “Angel”, the teen called out in warning.

Spotting the danger he placed Willow into the waiting arms of Xander. “Keep her safe”, he charged the teen. Angel knew the boy would he was devoted to Willow.

The fight raged on until every last vampire was dusted. Everyone made their way downstairs to where Angel and Buffy stood looking at the bones of the Master.

“What are we gonna do with this guy?” Xander questioned unsure of what should be done with the unearthed remains.

Without a word Buffy picks up a sledge hammer then rains crushing blows down on the brittle bones. “Resurrect that”, she quipped dropping the hammer turning to her friends.

“We should get out of here.” Angel stated as he wrapped a supportive arm around Willow who was still dazed from her blow to the head. 

“I second that”, Giles concurred.

As everyone began to depart from the factory Xander approached Willow wrapping an arm around her waist. “I got this”, the boy assured the vampire.

Angel reluctantly allowed the girl to pulled from his arms. He knew the annoying teen would see her home safely, but his protective nature rode him hard he wanted to be the one to see her safely inside her home. It was a foreign feeling to the vampire.


	4. School Hard

Willow and Buffy sit at a table at the Bronze. The redhead tried to keep her focus on helping the blonde with her French, but her mind kept wandering to thoughts of a certain vampire.

The amused Slayer waved a hand in front of friend’s face. “Come back to Earth space cadet.”

Clearly embarrassed Willow ducked her head hiding blush on her cheeks. “Sorry Buffy lets keep going.”

“Angel missage huh” the astute girl asked.

Willow met her friend’s knowing gaze. “Yeah”, she sheepishly admitted. “He didn’t say he was coming definitely. It was more of a see you maybe.”

“He’ll show.” Buffy confidently assured her.

The shy girl shook her head in denial. “He’s got his own life um unlife.”

Spotting Angel moving through the crowd Buffy’s smile grew smug. “Looks like he’s crushing pretty hard to me.”

“N-no crushage there is no crushage. We’re just friends.” Willow hastily denied taking a sip of her soda.

Angel slips into an empty seat on the other side of Willow curious about just what had her so flustered. He wanted to press the Slayer for information on what had caused the girl to blush so, but didn’t wish to further her embarrassment. “Hi Buffy. Saileach how are you?”

“Sailing Leechs, ew.” Buffy murmured in confusion.

He cringed inwardly he hadn’t meant to address Willow so in front of Buffy it had just slipped out naturally. “Saileach”, he repeated in annoyance more at himself than the Slayer. His feelings for the shy girl ran deep perhaps deeper than any friendship. It was something he wanted to explore further.

The she turned questioning blue eyes on him. “Can I get a definition?” 

“Willow”, he informed her. The sight of Xander leaving the dance floor to join his friends brought a sense of relief to the vampire. He had no desire to further sate Buffy’s curiosity.

“Guys! I’m all alone out there! Somebody has to dance with me.” The jovial boy pleaded.

Willow cast a glance at the forgotten French text book. “Well, we are studying…”

“Come on one dance! You’ve been studying for nearly twelve minutes!” Xander continued pressing his case.

Shutting the text book eagerly the Slayer rose to join Xander. “No wonder my brain is fried. Coming with Willow?”

“Oh, no I’m I just gonna hang back with Angel.” She as much as she may try to deny it to Buffy she had developed feelings for the vampire, but Willow was used to being in the friend zone. She would take whatever Angel was willing to give even if it meant all she could have was his friendship.

The band on stage began playing a slow song. Impulsively the vampire took the shy girl’s hand. “Dance with me.” Willow’s hand trembled in his grasp. Without waiting for her response he drew her up from her seat leading her to the throng of dancing teens.

Spike watched in shock as his Grandsire who he hadn’t seen it years pulled a slight redhead into his embrace. He had come in search of the Slayer, and he had found family. Now wasn’t the time for a happy family reunion he had a Slayer to find, maim, and kill. Finally he found her dancing a few yards away dancing with a dark haired boy.

The bleach blond vampire slips behind Buffy, and starts speaking loudly to the people behind her. “Where’s a phone? I need to call the police. There’s some big guy out back trying to bite someone.” He smirks as Buffy raced out to save the girl.

Angel and Willow oblivious to what was going on continued their dance. Angel could hear Willow’s heart beating. It was fast and flighty betraying her emotions she was nervous. The vampire smiled the shy girl was affected by his touch.

Outside the back of the club Buffy found a large vampire attempting to feed on a teen girl. She quickly got the upper hand then realized she had no stake. “Xander a stake would be nice.” Nodding the teen ran back into the Bronze to get the one the Slayer kept tucked away in her purse.

Struggling to free himself from the blonde’s grasp the vampire called out, “Spike give me a hand”.

Buffy searched the shadows but saw no one. Xander came running out of breath a stake in hand. Without bothering to take the time to approach the pinned vampire and Slayer he threw the stake. Buffy caught it as it spun in the air with a single swift motion she staked the vampire.

Spike applauds slowly stepping out of the darkness right next to Xander who jumps. “Nice work, baby.”

Buffy clutched her stake tighter. “Who are you?”

“You’ll find out on Saturday”, he promised darkly.

“What happens on Saturday”, the Slayer inquired.

Lighting a cigarette taking a long drag he smirked at the blonde. “I kill you.”

Books listing vampires and their lineages lay scattered about the library table. Willow sat with the others gathered around the table, while Jenny dragged out a staggering amount of weapons from the book cage. Giles paced while searching having no luck. 

Willow felt guilty for not speaking up. She knew exactly who Spike was. He had been sired by Angel’s childe Drusilla. Angel had spoke of his past in confidence she felt conflicted about telling everyone what she knew of the vampire.   
“Spike that’s what the other vampire called him? Sounds a little unorthodox.” Giles asked addressing Buffy.

“Maybe he’s reform”, the Slayer quipped.

Thumbing through the diaries Giles overlooked his charge’s flippant response. “He may have gone by a different name in times past.” He tried to reassure Buffy, “I’m sure he’s no worse than any other creature you’ve faced.”

Angel who had entered the library quietly finally spoke up. “He’s worse.” Xander jumped at his sudden appearance. 

Giles was relieved that the helpful vampire may hold some answers. “You know him?”

Nodding Angel continued, “once he starts something he doesn’t stop, until everything in his path is dead. Stay away.”

“So, he’s thorough, goal oriented… Okay someone else lighten the mood.”

“If tomorrow nights parent teacher conference doesn’t go well I won’t see Saturday.” Buffy joked half halfheartedly. Her mom would certainly ground her putting a halt to her Slayer duties. 

Not looking up from his book Giles asked. “Angel, do you know if this Spike fellow has any other names?” He looks up to find the vampire is gone.

“That’s it, I’m putting a collar with a little bell on that guy”, Xander swore jokingly.

Friday night arrived and everything was set. Buffy had the banners hung, snacks laid out and fresh lemonade ready for the guests. Her only goal for the night was to keep her mom far away from Principal Snyder, a task which she was relying on Willow to perform.

After she had shown Joyce most of school doing her best to keep her away from teachers she led her back to her daughter in the lounge. Unfortunately Snyder spotted Joyce as she stood talking to Buffy. Willow felt her heart sink in sympathy for her friend as the principal led her mother away.

When Snyder returned with Joyce Buffy doesn’t have to ask how it went. Her mother looks at her sternly.

“In the car. Now.” Her mother demanded.  
Giving Buffy a smug look Snyder begins flicking off the hall lights. Hanging her head Buffy moves to follow her mom. The large picture window shatters, and Spike crashes through it flanked by six vampires.  
“What can I say? I couldn’t wait.” Spike mocked as people began to run screaming.  
Willow ran in the opposite direction of Buffy towards the exit. A vampire leaps out grabbing hold of Cordelia. Without thinking she picks up the bust of Flutie, and bashes the vampire over the head with it. They continue running until they passed a utility closet. The girls slip inside hoping no one had seen them enter their hiding place.  
Angel sat alone in his apartment his thoughts centering around the reemergence of his childer. A knock at his door pulled him from his musings. Opening the door he found Xander panting at his door step. “What’s happen?!” The vampire demanded as he slipped on his jacket to join the teen.  
“Spike attacked the school we need help. There are innocent people involved parents and teachers.” Xander related breathlessly.  
“Is Willow safe”, Angel asked dreading the answer. If Spike had stalked Buffy at the Bronze there was a chance he could have seen him with Willow.  
The look on Xander’s face said it all. “She didn’t make it to the library.”  
Spike strolls down the hall, which Willow and Cordelia had fled down humming a merry tune.  
“Slayer… Here kitty kitty.” He called out before kicking a down open. “I find the boy first, I’m gonna suck him dry, and use his bones to bash your head in.” Swiftly he kicks in another door. Willow and Cordelia are huddled inside. “Well hello, Red.” Reaching inside he grabs Willow by the back of neck hauling her out. Ignoring the screams of her companion.  
Willow’s breath came out in shaky pants as her heart began slamming against her chest. Could this really be how her life would end at the hands of Angel’s wayward Grandchilde?  
Hearing a shuffling noise in the ceiling above his head Spike smirked. “Someone’s in the ceiling.” Shoving Willow into the arms of one of his cronies; the bleach blond vampire walked over to the busted out window picking up a piece of the metal support beam. He began thrusting it up into the ceiling hoping to impale the Slayer.  
The door burst open Angel enters distracting Spike from his task. His vampiric face graces his normally handsome features.  
“Angelus. I’ll be damned.” Spike was surprised to see the elder vampire, but seeing how his girl was here it was understandable. “I found your pet. No worries mate no harm has come to her. Out of respect and all.” The two shared a brief hug.  
“I taught you to always guard your perimeter.” Angel chastised him indicating the door he had entered. “You should have someone out there.”  
Spike’s expression changed to one of annoyance. “I did. I’m surrounded by idiots. Come up against this Slayer yet?”

Nodding in ascent Angel answered, “she cute”. “Not too bright, though. Gave the puppy dog, I’m all tortured act. Keeps her off my back when I feed.”

“People still fall for that Anne Rice routine? What a world.” Spike laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Pulling Willow from his minions hold he shoves her towards Angel.

“If you don’t mind I’ll just take my pet, and be on my way. I have no desire to run into the Slayer tonight.” Angel stated tucking Willow in the safety of his arms.

Spike gripped the metal bar tightly until his knuckles turned white. “You think you can fool me? There’s not a bite mark on her. You were my sire, man… you were my Yoda!”

“Things change”, Angel responds darkly. 

Spike circled the elder vampire. “Not us! Not demons. Man, I can’t believe this you Uncle Tom!” He cast a disgusted look at the immobile vampires. “This isn’t a spectator sport!”   
Angel shoved Willow towards the door running behind her. Buffy would have to face Spike on her own he had to get the redhead to safety. Thanks to him she was now a target for Spike.  
Angel stood on the front porch of Willow’s home reluctant to leave her side. Placing a gentle hand on her hip he pulled her closer. She shyly looked away, so he tilted her face upward for a searing kiss. He felt the moment Willow surrendered herself to his touch.   
Powerless under the onslaught Willow’s arms wrapped around the vampire’s neck. Her mouth parted under his coaxing lips allowing his deft tongue entrance. She never expected her first kiss would be so passionate. The redhead had always pictured something soft and sweet, yet the reality was so much better.

Pulling away reluctantly Angel tucked a strand of stray hair behind her ear. “You should get inside.”  
Nodding in agreement Willow unlocked the door it had been a long night. “Night, Angel.”  
“Goodnight Saileach” whispered as she slipped inside an audible click indicated she had locked the door. Smiling he set out for his apartment.


End file.
